


dicentra (bleeding heart)

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: The newest renter seemed to be some kind of florist, with a pink sign covered in cherry blossoms and the name 'Sakura’s' in delicate white letters, with Japanese lettering beneath it that Nyla assumed read the same.
Relationships: Nyla Rose/Riho (Professional Wrestling)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	dicentra (bleeding heart)

Nyla was pretty sure the storefront next to the tattoo parlor was cursed or something. It had been a bookshop for a while. That closed down. Then it was a coffeeshop. That closed down too. Then a plus size boutique, then a bakery, then for a  _ very _ brief period a sex shop. The newest renter seemed to be some kind of florist, with a pink sign covered in cherry blossoms and the name  _ Sakura’s _ in delicate white letters, with Japanese lettering beneath it that Nyla assumed read the same. 

Nyla had half an hour until her next appointment, and so she wheedled Jimmy into letting her check the place out. It was easier than she thought, actually. 

“Right, I’ve been wondering about that place! Report back, would you?”

“You know, you  _ also _ work right next door,” Nyla pointed out. “What, are you too goth to go into a florist’s or something?”

“Mmm, all the flowers would shrivel up and I’d feel bad losing them so much business,” Jimmy deadpanned. “Seriously, though, let me know if the owner is nice. I want to know if I have to feel bad when this one closes down.”

“Can do, boss.” Nyla gave Jimmy a two-fingered salute, dipping out. 

At first Nyla thought the shop was empty. It was cute, the cozy little storefront filled with flowers. The smell was definitely relaxing. A bell jingled when she opened the door, and someone popped up from behind a row of pots, a man with curly blonde hair and potting soil on his clothes. He was wearing a pink apron with the name ‘Kenny’ embroidered into the right-hand side of the breast. “Hi! Welcome to Sakura’s, can I help you?”

“I’m just looking around. I, uh, work next door.” Nyla gestured in the direction of the tattoo parlor. 

“Oh, you’re a tattoo artist, that’s cool!” Kenny beamed at her. 

“Just a piercer,” Nyla corrected. “Welcome to the neighborhood, I guess.”

“Aw, thanks.” Someone shouted something in Japanese from the back, and Kenny shouted back in kind, rolling his eyes. Nyla couldn’t understand a word of it, but his tone carried a fond exasperation. “I keep telling her not to shout across the store, it’s rude.” He shook his head, chuckling. 

A young girl emerged from the back of the store, holding a stack of empty flower pots almost as big as her. Kenny hurried over to help her, taking the pots and setting them down. He pointed to the empty pots, then to Nyla, giving instructions in Japanese. The girl gave him a smile and a thumbs up before turning to Nyla. 

“A customer, hello!” The girl - Riho, according to her apron - had heavily accented English, but seemed confident in it nonetheless. “How can I help you?”

“I want to buy some flowers for the tattoo parlor,” Nyla blurted out. It wasn’t a  _ lie, _ but she had come up with it on the spot, suddenly realizing she had to actually get something. 

“For a business, okay.” Riho motioned Nyla to follow her. “How much do you know about flowers?”

“Nothing,” Nyla admitted. “Not really my speed.”

“That’s okay!” Riho pointed to a few different pots. “These are for…” She made a face, calling to Kenny in Japanese. 

“Prosperity,” Kenny offered from where he was filling the pots on the floor with soil. 

“Prosperity,” Riho repeated, smiling. “Do you like any of them?”

Nyla didn’t know much about flowers, but she knew enough about color theory to know blue and yellow looked good together. “Those two are nice.”

“Cornflower and Peruvian lily,” Riho identified them with ease. “You want a dozen? Half dozen? Just two?”

“Uh… half a dozen, I guess.” 

Riho took the scissors from her apron pocket and snipped Nyla three of each of the flowers. Nyla had her put them in one of the small plastic vases at the counter, Riho carefully tying the small bouquet with a pink ribbon. “Have a nice day, miss!” Riho’s smile was infectious, and Nyla found herself grinning back. 

“You too! I should be getting back to work.” 

“Good luck!” Riho waved her off, Nyla carrying the plastic vase next door and dropping them on the reception counter with no comment. 

“You got flowers.” Jimmy sounded surprised. Kevin snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course she got flowers, dickhead, she was at the fucking flower store.”

“Shut up.” Jimmy rolled his eyes. 

“The florist said that they represent prosperity. So that’s good luck, probably, right?”

“Good thinking, Rose.” Jimmy patted her arm, then laughed. “Hey, did you tell them your name is Rose? They’d’ve got a kick out of it, I bet.”

“No, I did not.” Nyla rolled her eyes. 

“Shame.” Jimmy chuckled.

“You’re too easily amused by yourself.” Nyla snorted fondly, staying up by the counter to wait on her next appointment. A beaming teenage girl wanted her ears pierced, her mother hovering closer than was necessary and giving the staff weird looks. Nyla hated dealing with parents - they brought their kids to pros so that their ears wouldn’t get infected, then had the audacity to fuss over what a professional tattoo and piercing shop looked like. Still it was a quick job, most of the appointment spent giving the girl instructions on how to keep the piercing clean. 

Nyla was cleaning her station when Aleister came in to relieve her. “Is someone getting courted?” he asked, amused. 

“What?” Kevin scrunched his nose. 

Aleister gestured to the flowers. “Well, these aren’t usually here.” 

“I went to the florist next door,” Nyla explained, going behind the counter to get her coat. “The florist said that they represent prosperity.”

“Oh, I suppose that’s true, but it’s not really their primary association.”

“Why do you know so much about flowers?” Jimmy asked. 

Aleister did the little half-sigh through his nose that he did when he had to explain one of the many obscure facts he seemed to think were obvious. “Romance, typically.”

“Um, aren’t all flowers romantic?” Kevin pointed out. “I thought that was like… the point.”

“Not really.” Aleister shook his head. “Cornflower is primarily used in romantic magi-.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna skip out on the occultist lecture.” Nyla laughed a little. “See you, boys.”

“Get home safe, love!” Jimmy smiled at her. Nyla smiled back, waving behind herself as she walked out to her car. 

Riho hadn’t mentioned the cornflower’s other meanings. Nyla didn’t look into it too much. It wasn’t relevant, after all. And if she let herself wildly speculate, well. She wasn’t hurting anyone, was she?


End file.
